oobifandomcom-20200216-history
List of crew members
"]] This is a list of people who worked behind the camera on Oobi. (For the puppeteers and actors, see this page.) The shorts don't include closing credits, but a few of the crew members are known from Noggin's credits page. *Creator: Josh Selig *Director: Tim Lagasse *Production coordinator: Jack Armstrong *Developer: Essie Chambers *Puppet designers: **Tim Lagasse **'Martin P. Robinson' Season 1 was filmed from January to February 2003. The crew was much bigger than it was for the original shorts. Main staff *Creator, executive producer: Josh Selig *Supervising producer: Lisa Simon *Producers: **'Kevin Lombard' **'Rosemary Lombard' *Directors: **Kevin Lombard **Josh Selig **'Pam Arciero' *Assistant director: Tom Brown *Directors of photography: **Kevin Lombard **'Randy Drummond' *Post-production supervisor: Andrew D. Myers Writers *Head writer: Chris Nee *Staff writers: **'Jenna Bradley' **'Dr. Laura Brown' **'Craig Farrell Shemin' **'Kyle Hanlon' **'Olga Humphrey' **'Sascha Paladino' **'Adam Rudman' **'Eric Weill' *Script supervisor: Kyle Hanlon Creatives *Production designer: Malchus Janocko *Art director: Rachel Janocko *Director of research: Dr. Laura Brown *Associate producers: **'M. Givey' **'Alicia Arinella' *Assistant art director: Ben Tollefson *Puppet coordinator: Cathy McCullough Tech crew *Video engineers: **'Tim Cereste' **'Jim Meek' *Sound: Gary Silver *Gaffer: Phil Yu *Key grip: Shawn Sullivan *Dolly grip: Stuart Ashby *Key PA: Ron Pritchard *Assistant camera: Caleb Smith *Prop master: Diana Whitten *Sound effects: Dick Maitland *Editors: **'Ken Reynolds' **'Steve Clarendon' *Audio engineers: **'Marcelo Gandola' **'Sean Mackell' *Opening theme animation: Jennifer Oxley Other *Children's casting: **'Natalie L'Etoile' **'Joanne Kent' *Production assistants: **'Betty Escobar' **'Reva Goldberg' **'Alice Lunsford' **'Luigi Ricchio' **'Sascha Springer' *Interns: **'Khalid Karriem' **'Howard Solomon' **'Darren Testa' Season 2 was filmed from January to February 2004. A few crew members switched roles, and many new members were hired. Main staff *Creator, executive producer: Josh Selig *Supervising producer: Lisa Simon *Producer: Tom Brown *Line producer: April Chadderdon *Directors: **Josh Selig **'Scott Preston' **Tom Brown *Assistant director: Tom Brown *Director of photography: Randy Drummond Writers *Head writer: Sascha Paladino *Staff writers: **Craig Farrell Shemin **Olga Humphrey **'Melinda Richards LaRose' **'Shields Freeman' **Chris Nee **'Cameron Scott' *Script coordinator: Melinda Richards *Script supervisor: Karen Dancheck Creatives *Production designer: Lyndon Mosse *Assistant art director: Ben Tollefson *Set dresser: Melissa Creighton *Set decorator: Paul Hartis *Graphic designer: Lauren Stohler *Original production design: Malchus Janocko *Coordinator/costumer: Cathy McCullough *Additional music: **'Larry Hochman' **'Christopher North Renquist' **'Marianna Rosette' **'Jeffrey Lesser' *Director of research: Dr. Laura Brown Ph.D. *Associate producer: Jared Jenkins Tech crew *Video engineers: **Tim Cereste **Jim Meek *Sound: Gary Silver *Gaffer: Stuart Ashby *Key grip: Shawn Sullivan *Best boy: Marshall L. Coles *Assistant camera: Ron Pritchard *Key PA: Keith Olsen *Editors: **Ken Reynolds **'John Tierney' *Audio engineer: Marcelo Gandola *Sound effects: Dick Maitland *Animation: Jennifer Oxley *Facilities manager: John "Tex" LePore Other *Children's casting: **'Melinda Richards' **'Selena Anthony' *Production assistants: **'Brian Sales' **'Jane Pien' **'Sarah Wallendjack' *Accountant: Bree Sheehan Oobi Noggin Nick Jr TV Show Credits 1.jpg Oobi Noggin Nick Jr TV Show Credits 2.jpg Oobi Noggin Nick Jr TV Show Credits 3.jpg Oobi Noggin Nick Jr TV Show Credits 4.jpg Oobi Noggin Nick Jr TV Show Credits 5.jpg Oobi Noggin Nick Jr TV Show Credits 6.jpg Oobi Noggin Nick Jr TV Show Credits 7.jpg Oobi Noggin Nick Jr TV Show Credits 8.jpg Oobi Noggin Nick Jr TV Show Credits 9.jpg Oobi Noggin Nick Jr TV Show Credits 10.jpg Oobi Noggin Nick Jr TV Show Credits 11.jpg Oobi Noggin Nick Jr TV Show Credits 12.jpg Oobi Noggin Nick Jr TV Show Credits 13.jpg Oobi Noggin Nick Jr TV Show Credits 14.jpg Oobi Noggin Nick Jr TV Show Credits 15.jpg Category:General